


Don’t Blame Me

by dindjarindiaries



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjarindiaries/pseuds/dindjarindiaries
Summary: In the weeks following your marriage, you and Din are desperate to make up for all the physical affection you’ve missed out on—leading you to do whatever you can wherever you can.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Don’t Blame Me

Every hour feels like a _lifetime_.

You nearly bang your head against the metal wall of the Crest when you notice that Din’s yet _another_ hour overdue from his hunt. You’d be worried, but you know he would’ve tried to reach out to you if something went wrong. The child went to sleep two hours ago, leaving you to sit in solitude and daydream about Din’s return. A love-dazed smile comes on your lips just at the thought of it.

It’s been a few weeks since you and Din exchanged your marriage vows. It hadn’t been a complicated ordeal—just you two with the child asleep in the ship, standing on the floral planet Fessa under the setting sun—but it was surely one to remember, especially the moment when you both got to slip the helmet off after years of waiting. The setting sun had bathed his warm skin in such an ethereal glow that you often still see that image in your mind. What you remember most, though, is the affection you got to share after; the feeling of his lips on yours, the way he could pull you so close and kiss wherever he wanted, the deeper connection of you to him in a manner where you would often forget where you began and he ended. It’s all you can think of.

And it’s all you’ve both been able to do, with any of the time you’re given alone.

It’s as if your love has struck up a whole new flame with the adaption of a more physical relationship, having a purely emotional basis to thrive off of. The moment you’re both alone, you can’t keep your hands nor lips off each other. It makes you feel more alive than you thought possible, often making you forget about the cruel galaxy within which you both live, letting you forget all the dangers that follow your little family wherever you go. You feel like you’re so young again, falling in love for the first time and unable to get enough of it.

You’re so lost inside these thoughts and daydreams that you barely notice Din finally returning, the quarry—unconscious, as he’s been taking them in ever since you joined his crew—thrown over his shoulder as he enters the Crest. You stand up from where you’ve been sitting in the hull quickly, watching Din stop just in front of you. Your smile is impossible to hide at his presence, and you can somehow sense that he wears the same expression under his helmet. Still, you know there’s places to go with deadlines to meet, so you let Din tend to his quarry and get you off the planet before you say or do anything you don’t wish to stop.

You can hear Din shuffling around rather furiously as you check in on the baby, seeing him still successfully asleep. Din ascends to the cockpit in a flurry and you bite back a smile at his rushing. You feel that familiar fire of passion burning in your very bones as you close the child’s compartment and follow after Din, making it up just in time to see his hands flying over the controls as he gets the Crest into the air. You sit in the chair just behind him as he sets the coordinates and launches the ship into hyperspace, keeping it on autopilot.

And just _moments_ later, you’re up and over and on top of him, both your hands furiously working to remove his helmet and toss it to the side before your lips meet with nothing less than desperation and pure, passionate longing. You each release a sigh of relief into each other’s mouths, your hands threading through Din’s dark curls as if you’ve never felt them before while his gloved hands secure your thighs in place on top of his. The material of his old tunic that you’re wearing rides up a bit to expose some of the skin there, causing you to feel the rough leather material of his gloves as his fingers dig into it. You groan a little at the sensation, causing Din to smile against your lips as your long and needy kiss continues.

When you finally pull away, it isn’t for long—just long enough to at least say _something_. Your forehead rests against Din’s as you smile and stare at each other, you losing yourself in the glowing depths of his dark eyes. “Everything went all right?” you question, your voice hushed as if you’re afraid a louder volume would break the intimacy of the moment.

Din’s lips have already started to work along your jaw, and he hums in agreement over the skin there as his gloved hands pull you closer. You brace your hands against his cuirass—caring less about the fact he’s still completely armored right now with the exception of his helmet—and release a soft sigh of content as he continues. “M’missed you though, _cyar’ika_.”

You smile at that, a hand now running through his hair as his affectionate kisses continue down to your neck. “I missed you too, _riduur_ ,” you remark, continuously humming and sighing in further pleasure. “The both of us always do.”

Your words make Din smile against your skin again, and he brings his mouth back to yours as he speaks between soft yet desperate kisses. “ _Ner aliit_ ,” he mumbles, voice full of sheer warmth as he goes in for another kiss. “ _Gar bid… jaon'yc… at ni_.” With these words, Din focuses more on kissing rather than speaking, his tongue melting against yours as one of his hands now comes up to thread through your hair. It makes you lose your breath even more as your hands hold his face between them, your heart racing so fast you’re afraid it might fly right through your chest. When you both need another small break for air, Din lets his lips brush against your ear as he adds one more thing. “ _Bal gar bid lovely, cyare_.”

“How charming,” you tease, chuckling lowly before you pull Din back to you again. This time, you feel his grip on you disappear as he instead removes his gloves without ever separating from you, his warm fingers now dancing along the skin of your thighs in a way that makes you moan gently into his mouth. Din hums in approval, a cheeky smile melting against your mouth before he takes your lower lip between his teeth—instantly drawing you even more into him and this moment.

You’re not sure how long this affection continues in this certain position, but as soon as you hear the melancholy coo from the entrance to the cockpit, you regretfully break away from Din to look and see the child standing there with his ears drooped down to the floor. Your lips have already started to sting with the ache of being kissed for so long with such passion, though you’re able to ignore that as you think of your son. You figure he thinks his father hasn’t returned yet, so you sigh as you leave your place on his lap to turn his chair around to face the baby. Instantly, his ears perk up on his head as he pats forward, his little hands grabbing towards his father eagerly. You giggle to yourself as Din picks him up easily, pressing a gentle kiss to his head before looking up to you. “This jealous little menace did this on purpose,” Din insists, causing you to laugh and shake your head.

“No, the little one just needs his _buir_ ,” you assure him, running a hand over the hair your hands have already mussed as you press a kiss there.

“And his _buir_ needs his _riduur_ ,” Din mutters lowly, causing you to swat his shoulder playfully as he chuckles with you. The baby also laughs as if he can understand—and you pray to the Maker that he can’t.

“Just put him to bed yourself and then come find me again,” you say softly, running your hand down his cheek and then trailing your thumb over his swollen lower lip. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Din stands up from the chair, his eyes still locked in yours before he heads back down to the child’s compartment. You bite back a smile as your fingers tap gently over your own lips, trying to fathom the love you’ve experienced already as you lift his helmet from the floor and head to your shared bunk. You sit down on top of it as your fingers play with the hem of Din’s tunic, your mind swimming with memories of what just happened and what you can expect to come. It’s in moments like these where you can’t believe you’re the one who’s earned this man’s trust and heart. With all the evil you’ve seen and experienced in the galaxy, you’re surprised it put you in its good graces for once.

Din returns in almost no time and you’re sure that’s very much on purpose. You giggle as you stand up to meet him, beginning to assist him in taking off his armor. “The child went back to sleep all right?” you half-ask, half-state, removing his pauldrons as Din tends to his cuirass.

“Like a baby,” Din answers with a joke, causing you to snort. “Though, I can admit, I _was_ a little more adamant in getting him to rest.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” you remark with an amused hum, stopping once Din’s armor has completely been removed.

Din raises an eyebrow at you, an arm sneaking around your waist as he draws your body closer to his. “What, do you think this is _amusing_ , _cyar’ika?_ ” Din’s lips are coming dangerously close to yours again, but you wait for him to make the move, holding your breath as he continues. “It’s quite the opposite.” He then begins to ease you down onto the bed beneath him, eyes never breaking from yours as he smiles almost mischievously at you. “You’re always on my mind, _cyare_ — _always_. This is a very serious matter.”

You raise an eyebrow back at him, hands wrapping around his neck as you urge him to come even closer. “Then you should prove it.”

“Oh trust me, _riduur_ , that was the plan.” And with those words, you find yourself breathing in nothing but Din and his affection yet again, mouth moving with yours in its perfect pattern as your hands touch whatever they want, wherever they want. You’re completely content with losing yourself in this moment, holding onto Din like he might disappear if you don’t grip him tight enough, if you don’t kiss him hard enough.

When you break away for air, Din’s lips instead continue down to that favorite spot on your neck, and you already know he’s beginning to leave the mark there that he loves so much as you repeatedly sigh in pleasure. Your hands thread through his hair at the sensation, even tugging at it in ways that have him smiling and groaning against your heated skin.

“You’re mine, _cyare_ ,” Din murmurs against your skin, which you just know is already bruised thanks to his passionate treatment of it, “and that’s something I have proved to you, too.” Din pulls his lips away to brush his fingers over the place on your neck, and you smile at him as you run a hand over his cheek.

“Always, _riduur_ ,” you assure him in a hushed voice. You kiss him again—but this time, it’s short and it’s sweet, not rushing in anything as you simply let him feel your love. You pull away to brush your thumb over the skin beneath his eye. “As much as I’d love to continue letting you prove that… I have to insist upon you cleansing yourself, first.”

Din winces dramatically and hides his face in your neck, causing you to chuckle as you run a hand over his hair. “There’s no time for that,” he mumbles, his voice tickling your skin. “I’ve missed you too much to leave you now.”

“And who ever said I couldn’t join you?”

Din lifts his head upon hearing that, smiling a bit along with you as he offers a nod. “All right, then, sweet girl. I suppose it won’t be so bad.”

“Of course not.” You giggle as Din sits up and helps you to do the same. “You really can’t separate yourself from me for that long?”

Din shrugs at you as he takes your hand in his, leading you towards the fresher. “Don’t blame me, _riduur_. It’s your fault for being so damn irresistible.”

You simply shake your head as you give his hand a squeeze, smiling once again at the fact that your marriage has made you two even more inseparable.

Later that night, after many passionate actions have guaranteed your deep love for each other, you lay skin-to-skin with Din in his arms, your face nestled in his chest as he holds you securely against him. You’re still smiling with such content, and you can’t help spilling out even more of that joyfulness to him as you speak your heart.

“I love you, Din,” you whisper, your words so soft and delicate that you’re almost afraid he won’t hear them. “I can’t thank you enough for choosing me.”

“I should be the one thanking _you_ , _cyar’ika_ ,” Din insists, his voice just as soft as he presses a kiss to your head, “for ridding me of my armor even before you saw my face. I truly love you with everything I am and I’ll remind you of that whenever I can.”

“That sounds lovely,” you insist, looking up from Din’s chest for a moment just to see the sparkling in his eyes. “Though, would you mind taking it a little bit easier tomorrow?”

Din laughs at what you’re insinuating, resting his forehead against yours as he smiles at you. “I’ll do whatever you wish, _ner kar’ta_ ,” he assures you, voice as light as air as he presses a soft kiss to your very swollen lips—reminding you of the true extent of the love in both your hearts that you still fail to properly put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> mando’a translations:  
> cyar’ika = darling/sweetheart  
> riduur = wife/husband  
> Ner aliit = My family  
> Gar bid jaon'yc at ni = You’re so important to me  
> Bal gar bid lovely, cyare = And you’re so lovely, beloved  
> buir = father/mother  
> ner kar’ta = my heart


End file.
